Believe
by DeathwishJV
Summary: Damian doesn't believe in Santa Claus. Jack is the trouble making teen who just wants to have fun. can one winter spirit make a little robin believe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey guys this is my Christmas story for the month and i hope you enjoy it. this jack frost is from Rise of the Guardians in which i do not own! i reccomend you see the movie, i havent yet but i still recommend it. i know this should be in crossovers but i feel like people wont read it there and i want people to enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman or Rise of the guardians

* * *

Jack Frost stood there with a sheepish smile on his face. He looked up at the one and only Santa Claus. He wore a glare that made Jack very uncomfortable. The air in the room was awkward and Jack looked around so he didn't have to think about the glare fixed upon him. He played with the sleeve of his blue hoodie that he wore every day. The air suddenly became colder and he actually shivered. You would think that Jack Frost never shivered but the glare seemed as if it could freeze everything in its sight. His feet felt a lot colder all of a sudden and he wished that he owned a pair of shoes, maybe even some socks. His hair was a big mop and a handsome kind of messy, during the snowy months it seemed to get even whiter than it already did making his skin look a lot paler. He twiddled his thumb trying to make the stare go away.

"Jack" a disapproving stare met jack's nervous greenish blue eyes.

"ya?" he was trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Do you know why your here?" his voice was a scary calm tone and made jack afraid that he would explode any minute. He didn't know if He was being rhetorical or if he wanted him to actually say why he was here.

"i don't know" he mumbled while shrugging his shoulders like a child would do when they were caught doing something bad by their parents, it's exactly how this situation was right now.

"speak up boy"

"i don't know" he spoke a little louder, this time it was clearer.

"you perfectly do know" he was right. Jack did know why he was here. Jack tried to stare into North's eye's but was failing miserably. North gave a big sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "well let's see. First of all, I told everyone I was extremely stressed out this year because we had a late start on making presents. I told everyone to not cause any ruckus but what did you do?"

"oh come on, i was just having a little fun!"

"It definitely wasn't fun for the reindeer" Jack had decided that it would be a good idea to take the reindeer out for a test run because he wanted a flying partner. "The elves took forever trying to get the Reindeer back into their barn. We're even more behind on our schedule then we already were!"

"yah but i was just having a little fun though! Isn't Christmas all about having fun and stuff?"

"yes but it's also about spending time with your families, and being thankful about all the things that you have."

'wish my family was here' he thought to himself.

"What am I going to do with you jack?" He shrugged "follow me"

They walked down the halls of Santa's workshop. It was chaos, The Elves looked like they haven't slept for a week, and there were holes in the wall from Jack's flying incident.

He led Jack down the hallway into a room.

It was North's Room of operation. A Giant Computer Sat in the middle of the room with an even bigger globe on top of it.

"Jack. i would like you to do something for me"

"ugh, do i have to clean up the whole workshop again?"

"No, not this time anyways"

"Then what is it?" his inner child curiosity peeking out. North just went over to the computer and typed up a file.

"see for yourself" a screen popped up revealing a tall young man who looked about 25 years old, he had black hair and blue eyes, he was masculine but a little lanky. Jack immediately knew it that was.

"That's Richard grayson-wayne! He used to be Bruce Wayne's adopted son." North just nodded. Richard was wrapping presents in the living room when another boy came into the room. This one looked much younger, about 7-9. He had black hair too and blue eyes that resembled the sea. Jack has never seen this kid before.

"Hey Dami! Come and wrap presents with me!" the child made a 'tt' sound and frowned at Richard.

"Grayson what's the point of presents? There stupid" Richard made a dramatic gasp and looked at him dead panned.

"Damian, you better not let Santa hear you say that. He might put you on the naughty list" Jack giggled a bit because he was basically the whole list.

"tt you still buy into this? Santa isn't real" I saw North wince a little at that statement.

"Of course Santa's real! He brings me presents every year!"

"Santa's just a myth."

"why would you say that?" Richard looked extremely sad.

"do you really think that this so called Santa Claus could deliver presents in one single night? That he could fit down chimneys or make reindeer fly?"

"Well that's magic! You see it all the time, how is this different?"

"That's different!" Jack and Richard both chuckled at the stubborn boy.

"is it because you haven't gotten a present from santa?"

"I don't want anything!" Richard frowned at the boy

"there must be something you want."

"If Santa is real, why can't he bring my Father back? Why can't he bring Colling back? Why isn't my so called family together?Why can't he use his magic then?" Damian yelled. He ran out the room leaving behind a loss for words Dick.

Jack looked at the fading screen with sadness.

"So you want me to go and make him believe?"

"well yes, and no" Jack looked at North confused

"well what's so special about this child? There are tons of kids like him"

"This child was a result of rape. I assume you know who the al ghuls are too?" jack nodded looking at him suspiciously.

"Ra al ghul's daughter Talia and Bruce wayne fell hopelessly in love with each other. They were as in love as anyone could be. Until one day her father made her chose between him or her lover. She was much too loyal to her father for her own good. Bruce was devastated and they both went their separate ways. It's been 2 years since they have seen each other so she catches up with him; he was totally oblivious to the drug she had slipped into his drink. They end up having intercourse without Bruce remembering that day. So she ends up pregnant with their child, raising him to become an assassin, not giving him any love what's so ever. The child ends up being spoiled when his mother tries to buy his happiness. Once he turns 8 they go to visit the father. of course he feels betrayed. She wants him to take the child in to ruin his work. The child is jealous that Bruce's other children are getting more attention than him and he snaps at the second youngest, leaving him half dead."

"wait a minute-"

"Save all questions until the end of the story. So anyways, Bruce has enough with the child sending him back to his mother. One Night he runs away from home and goes to his father in which he wants to ask for forgiveness but once he gets there, he's met by Dick Grayson who sadly tells him he's dead. Now in the present is teaching Damian how to be a good child"

Jack stares at him wide eyed. That was one of the saddest stories he has ever heard.

"Jack he needs to believe. He needs someone there for him. His only friend is now dead and the only one he has now is Grayson"

Jack looks at him with sad eyes.

"I'll do it."

Damian's P.O.V

I stare out the window up at the moon. I know fathers up there somewhere. Could he be watching over me? Maybe. People say that i should be fortunate of what I have. Money, fame, fortune etc. What's the point when I'm not happy? They say i should get over it, though i just want my parents. Is that too much to ask. I let a small single tear drop down my face. It made me angry that i was so weak. Mother and Father taught me to be tough but look at me now. Useless. I can't even hold up to my legacy of Batman. what would mother say now? "you useless child" that sounds right. it's nicer then what she used to call me. i remember the time when she used to be nice. when she wouldn't stop talking about father and when i used to ask so many questions about him. i regret everything i have ever done to him, sabotaging his work, beating up drake and basically being a little brat.

What a liar Grayson was. 'it will get better' were his words but is it really going to be better? I don't think so. i stared down at the family picture i had. it was one of those rare photo's of Father and I, Father hefted me up onto one hip when i told him not to and proceeded to start tickling me. Grayson just so happenly took a picture. That was the only day i decided to act civil and i regret not doing it more often

I suddenly feel my tear become an icy cold. at first i thought it was just the wind but it actually froze on my face.

"Come on kiddo don't cry" out of nowhere. It wasn't anyone's voice i knew of. it was diffrent, sounding like a 14 year old. i was suddenly on Alert mode and i stood up straight.

i just thought my head was playing tricks on me. i looked around my room making sure it was secured.

when i turn around to look out the window a face greets me. a boy, who looked fairly young was hanging upside down my window. his face 3 cm's away from mine. "Boo!" he said with a smile. it startled me a bit making me lose my legging and falling off balance on my butt. all i heard now was chuckling.

* * *

A/N i know people can't see him unless they beileve but that will be explained in later chapters. so tell me what you think so far! i'll update my other stories asap

Review please!


	2. Getting to know each other

A/N well sorry for the wait guys. and thank you to the kind reviewers who loved my story. also thank you to the followers/ favorites. i love all of you. and I finally moved this story to the crossover section, too bad no one's gonna read it here. mind spreading the word?

R&R because i love reviews, they keep me motivated

Disclaimer: i do not own Batman or rise of the Guardians

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The mysterious boy started chuckling madly at Damian who was looking at him annoyed. Jack flipped himself over onto his feet and let himself in. he offered a hand to the boy on the ground. Damian, being the stubborn brat he was slapped his hand away. When he picked himself off the ground he didn't waste any time glaring into the eyes of the intruder. It was ironic how Damian was trying to stare down a kid who was older and much taller than him. He wasn't taller than Dick and seemed to be just a little shorter then Tim so that made Damian about his Chest height.

"Do i need to call the police?" Jack smirks at Damian.

"No need to do that Short Stack" It ticked off Damian that this teenager could barge into his room and treat him like an utter child.

"Get out of my room!" The Teenager with white fluffy marshmallow hair put his hands up in mock surrender

"Okay kid could you listen?"

"Listen? Last time I checked you barged into my room! You didn't even make an appointment with me!"

"Don't worry! I'm perfectly friendly!" Damian looked at Jack suspiciously.

"Why are you holding that staff?" Damian mused in confusion

"Are you working for Circe? Wait did Zatanna send you here?" Jack just gaped at him, thinking 'who are these people?'

North may have "forgotten" to tell jack about the secret.

Damian stood in a defensive stance waiting to strike the older boy. "Whoa kiddo, no need to go all attack dog now do you?" out of nowhere a knife landed right beside Jack's head, about a couple hairs away from his face.

Jack just stood there frozen

"I'm warning you, get out of my room!" Jack decided to try a different approach

"Okay, i think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. Hi My names Jack, what's your name?" Jack held out his hand, expecting a handshake but Damian had just crossed his arms and glared. "come on just give me a chance! You don't even know me!"

"This is exactly why I don't want you in my room!" Damian was getting very frustrated.

"No, now explain why your here, or so help me I will paralyze you for life."

"just thought we could be friends is all" Jack couldn't tell him about his secret until they were close enough.

"You thought wrong"

"Hey Dami You in there, who are you talking to? I here someone's voice" No other then Dick Grayson was knocking on the door

You would think that no one would be able to see Jack Frost but North had given Jack a special necklace which granted him the power to be seen.

Damian took Jacks arm and dragged him to the closet. "No one!" he shoved him in the closet and closed the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No!" but Dick came in anyways

"Hey, do you have a friend over?" Damian stood in front of the walk in closet suspiciously.

"No Grayson"

"I could have sworn-"

"Nope, no one's here, now if you don't mind Grayson, i want to take a bath" Damian was lying but he wouldn't let Dick know that. Of course Dick knew though, because Dick knew Damian better then he knew himself, so when Damian's nose crinkles repeatedly it means he's lying.

"Do you want me to give you a bath?" he asked teasingly. Damian's face brightened and he looked down to cover himself. "Just kidding Little D" with that Dick reached over and ruffled his little brother's hair before walking out the room.

Damian had made sure Dick was down the hall completely before opening the door to a grinning Jack.

"You idiot"

"So, you call your bro by his last name?"

"Can you please get out now?" Jack did an overdramatic gasp

"Did the prince just say please?" Damian was just too tired to yell anymore.

"Can you just go home now?" Damian was beyond annoyed and tired.

"um here's the thing. My home his far away from here, mind if I crash for the night?" Jack waited until Damian's head was turned before he took a small pouch out of his hoodie and dumped the contents into his hands. He blew on the powder lightly sending it into Damian's face.

"Are you crazy, i barely even know you" Damian was about to pass out. The powder that Jack had blew at Damian was a special sand that Sandman gave him. It basically was a drug but not a drug, making the victim unaware of their surroundings and bringing them into a happy place. It was perfectly safe

"Please" Jack stuck out his bottom lip slightly and shifting his eyes so they were wide and had small glistening tears at the tips. He had almost the same puppy eyes as Dick

"Fine, but tomorrow morning you're being interrogated. I'll get answers from you no matter what" Jack chuckled at the small boy who was trying to sound intimidating.

"Be right back" Damian left the room and finally returned after 3 minutes. He had a bundle of clothes with him. He half tossed and half threw the bundle at jack. "you're sleeping in the closet"

"You got to be kidding me" jack complained, but he didn't get to see the closet fully though. It was dark but once Damian went over to the closet and turned on the light switch, it didn't seem so bad anymore. The so called "closet" had a fancy red couch in the middle of the room. Organized shelves of clothes were everywhere; there was a mini catwalk in front of the couch, on the left of the Cat walk were change rooms and a cross from the change rooms was a big automatic rotating clothes rack.

"This is a closet?"

"mhm, now shut up" Jack wasn't complaining anymore. There was a snack table and he wanted to dig his way through the food.

"wanna do something fun?"

"But i wanna-"

"oh relax it's Friday, i assume you probably already did your homework cause you look like a bright kid" Jack winked before flying his way over to the giant king sized bed, dragging Damian with him. Jack proceeded to jump on the bed because it was big and bouncy like a trampoline.

"kid your way too stressed, have some fun"

"I refuse to have fun with a snowy haired child who I have just met"

"well why don't we get to know each other" Jack plopped himself onto the bed pulling Damian with him. They landed side by side looking straight into each other's eyes.

"So, what's your favourite colour, do you like snow, when's your birthday, how old are you, why do you scowl so much, what's up with that tt noise you always make-"

"Can you shud up fur a minute-"Damian's eyes started fluttering, he was indeed struggling to stay awake.

"Looks like it's past someone's bed time' jack said softly before throwing a nearby blanket on top of him. Jack suddenly felt overwhelmingly sleepy. It was a weird drunk feeling and it took over his body. He passed out on top of Damian in a few seconds. They made a T shape with their bodies. That was courtesy of the Sandman.

* * *

A/N sorry i know this chapter is shorter then usual. Suggestions are more then welcome because i love suggestions. till next time people


End file.
